Finding Myself
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Hello. My name is Emma. I'm just an average teenage girl with a love for shipping my favorite characters . . . or so I thought. When I am sucked through a portal to an alternate universe, will I find the truth of who I really am?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Hi. My name is Emma Summers. I have straight, long black hair, eyes so deep blue they look almost purple, a fairly tall stance, and a passionate love for shipping. But who knew how far my love would go?

One day I came home from a rough day of school. I went to my computer and looked at a bunch of Jackunzel, Mericcup, Kristanna, Helsa, and others' pictures and videos. Pretty soon, I was better as I listened to the music and saw the maskings and pictures. I was about to shut down my computer when a strange light came from it.

A voice in my head told me, "Go pack all of your things and come back here in an hour. Now, go." For some strange reason, I felt compelled to do it. I rushed around and packed all of my belongings. I left a note on the kitchen counter for my parents in case I didn't come back when they did. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

Back at my computer, I stared at the screen, the strange light still glowing. I put one of my hands onto the screen and it went through! I took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and stepped in, bags and all.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a town covered in snow. It looked almost exactly like mine in the winter. Then, I felt the air whoosh around me and I was in a huge red room, all of my luggage surrounding me.

A bunch of people were standing in front of me: a large man with a white beard, a huge bunny, a colorful fairy, a short golden man, and, in the middle of them all, my favorite group: The Big Four. There was Merida, sharpening her sword, her bow and quiver slung over her back. Next to her was Hiccup, fiddling with some gears. Next to him was Jack swinging his staff around and freezing elves. Next to him was Rapunzel, smiling at me warmly.

"You're-you're . . ." I faltered a bit before turning to a Guardian. "You're North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy! And-" I turned to the teens. "You guys are the Big Four. You're Merida, Hiccup, Jack Frost, and Rapunzel."

The Big Four looked equally shocked. North just shook his head and chuckled. "Yes, you know us well."

I crossed my arms. "God, you guys all have movies! OF COURSE I know you! And I love the Big Four! Jack and Rapunzel are SOOO cute!" I grinned at them. "Merida and Hiccup are, too!"

"Whoa, wait." Jack looked at me hard. "We have movies?"

"Me and Jack are a COUPLE?" Rapunzel stared at me. "I didn't know Merida and Hiccup were a couple!"

"WE are NOT a couple!" Hiccup and Merida shouted in unison. They glared at each other, then faced opposite ways.

"Oh." I turned to Bunny. "I did something wrong, didn't I, Kangaroo?"

Bunny glared at me. "You little ankle-biter! Why, I'll-"

North separated me and him. "Well, she was telling the truth when she said there were movies about us. I have been to her world."

"Wait a minute!" What do you mean _my_ world?" I demanded. "Isn't this still planet Earth? Isn't your freaking North Pole on Earth?"

"Yes, but this is an AU," North explained. "I'm sure you know what that is."

My eyes widened as it dawned on me. "Alternate universe," I said breathlessly. "Alternate universes DO exist!"

Tooth and Sandy nodded. "Yes. They have been around ever since the shipping world had begun. There are apparently millions of us, all living in different universes." Tooth told me.

"Then what's this universe?" I asked them.

They all shrugged. "It is an infinite universe, as we have believed," North replied. "No one knows its limits, or all of its strengths and weaknesses. All we know is that we're here to maintain peace in this universe. Now," he stroked his beard thoughtfully, "why are you here?"

"I don't know! All I know is that this weird whispery voice inside my head was commanding me to do its every bidding. Oh, pack your bags. Get sucked into the computer screen, ooh, scary!" I wiggled my fingers.

The Big Four glanced at one another nervously. "That was probably the Man in the Moon," Jack informed me. "He must've brought you here for an important reason."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks for that, Captain Obvious. But why _am_ I here? For all I know, I'm just a dedicated Big Four shipper."

"Well, maybe you should sleep on it," North suggested kindly. "Perhaps you need some rest after your trip, no?" I nodded reluctantly and let him guide me down a hall to my room. "Yetis will bring in your bags soon," he promised before closing the door.

I sat down on the bed. It had a blue coverlet and fluffy white pillows that felt like marshmallows when I touched them. The walls and ceiling were painted light blue with snowflakes, so when I lay down on my back and stared up, it seemed as if it was snowing inside.

There was a knock at the door. I sat up. "Come in!" I called. It opened and a huge yeti came in, carrying all of my bags. "Thanks," I told it. The yeti responded with little gurgles and moans. I tilted my head in confusion, and it just gave me a thumbs up and left, closing the door behind it.

A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over me and I yawned. Lying on the bed again, I thought, _I'll only rest my eyes for a little while._ The next thing I could remember, I fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, my whole body ached. I glanced at my purple running watch. It read 8:09 am. AM! It was morning! I had slept through the rest of yesterday afternoon and last night. I got up and out of bed, then glanced down at my rumpled clothes.

Walking over to my bags, I unzipped one of my suitcases. I was shocked to find it empty! I went through all of my other bags and suitcases. They were ALL EMPTY. Panicking, I threw the doors of my closet open and saw that everything was in there, neatly placed and organized.

I was baffled. Had North or one of the yetis come in yesterday to put everything away? No, they wouldn't risk waking me? Rapunzel? No, she wouldn't want to wake me either. And Jack, Hiccup, and Merida were out of the question. Merida refused to do anything NEAR ladylike.

I checked the dresser as well, and some of my other stuff was in there too. I went back to the closet and chose a sky blue t-shirt, black yoga pants, and my trusty black-and-blue running sneakers. I put on a little pink eye shadow, some cherry chapstick, and placed silver hoops in my ears. I felt my throat to make sure my necklace was still there, then exited my room.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rapunzel was there, eating some fruit salad. She looked up when she heard me entering and smiled. She patted the seat next to her and I sat.

"Hello, Emma." She smiled at me warmly. She seemed to be surrounded by a golden aura, from her beautiful long hair to her bare toes.

"Hey, Rapunzel." I poked around and found a box of Cheerios. I poured the cereal into a bowl, then the milk and stole a spoon. Settling back down onto the chair, I started eating. Rapunzel watched me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Just trying to figure out why the Man in the Moon would send you here if none of us know," she replied.

"I don't know." My mouth was full of Cheerios.

"Maybe . . . maybe a trip through my memories can stir something up." She jumped up and ran up the stairs before I could finish chewing.

She was back in a minute. "Here." She handed me her golden box of teeth. I took it cautiously. She demonstrated carefully, then told me to sit down and follow her instructions. A bright light shone in front of my eyes as the vision began.

* * *

I was in a dark forest in the middle of the night. An old hag was standing in front of a glowing, golden flower. She began to sing a song. My eyes widened. It was Rapunzel's healing incantation! She was turned into a beautiful young woman with frizzy black hair.

I gasped aloud, but she didn't seem to hear me. The woman was Mother Gothel, the one who would imprison Rapunzel for 18 years!

Fast forwarding, the guards of Corona took the flower, healed the sick queen, Rapunzel was born, Gothel stole Rapunzel, Rapunzel was stuck in her tower for her entire life, Flynn came, took her on this exciting adventure, boom, he leaves her, Rapunzel goes back to the tower with Gothel, Flynn comes looking for her, Gothel stabs him, Rapunzel makes a deal with Gothel, Flynn cuts her hair, Gothel dies, Flynn dies, Rapunzel heals him with her tears, Flynn's alive again, they get married. Pretty much what happened in Tangled, right?

Well, about a year after their wedding, Flynn-I mean, Eugene, and Rapunzel had a baby. They were overjoyed. But Gothel, who apparently was still alive, snuck into the castle and tried to steal their child.

Rapunzel retaliated, though. She and Gothel had a heated battle, in which Gothel was destroyed to dust and Rapunzel took a knife to her stomach, just like Eugene had. Her final moments she spent with Eugene, telling him how much she loved him, and then she died.

* * *

I gasped as I came out of the vision. Rapunzel was staring at me intently, her huge green eyes even wider.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded and gulped in breaths of air. "How bad was it?"

"Um, I've seen worse," I responded honestly. Then I blacked out.

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out ASAP. More to come, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to see a bunch of faces looking down at me. Many were worried, but some, like Merida's and Jack's, looked weird. Like, kind of scrunched up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Rapunzel hugged me as I sat up.

"Ugh. Where am I?" I looked around and saw bright white walls. I groaned. "Let me guess. A hospital?"

North chuckled. "Close. Doctor wing. You fell hard, no?"

"No? Yes?" I clutched my forehead. The room seemed to be spinning. I looked to my right. "Why are there two Jacks?" I asked.

"Maybe you should lie down," Rapunzel suggested, worry creasing her forehead.

"I'm fine," I insisted, though I knew I wasn't. I got out of the bed, wobbling unsteadily on my feet. I grabbed onto Tooth for balance.

"Emma, you really should rest," Tooth persisted.

"No, I told you I'm fine," I said stubbornly. I walked over to the door, still holding Tooth's arm. Jack flew in front of me, though and said, "Hey, why'd you pass out, anyway? Punzie here said you fell and were unconscious. You've been out all morning."

I felt my face get warm. "Well, uh, Rapunzel gave me her box of teeth and I saw her memories. I guess I got a little dizzy and blacked out."

"Oh, no, it's totally fine. Happens to all of us," Hiccup reassured me. Merida grunted and started sharpening her sword. "I remember the first time I saw my memories," he continued. "I felt kinda woozy and ready to throw up."

"Dude, that's disgusting." Jack leaned against the door frame.

"Well, it's the truth." Hiccup exited, and I followed after him, releasing my hold on Tooth.

* * *

I sat in my room on my bed, gazing out the window. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I replied, still staring out.

I heard the door open, then click softly behind. Footsteps approached me. A large hand was placed gently on my shoulder.

"I have something to show you," North said quietly. His hand disappeared and I stood up to follow him out the door.

He led me to his workshop, where he quickly closed and locked the door behind us. He lumbered over to his worktable and rummaged through the stuff on top. "Now, where is it, where is it . . ." he muttered. "Aha! Here it is!" He turned to me. "I have surprise. I am sure you will like it, no?"

"Um, yes?" I replied hesitantly.

"Close your eyes."

I did as he told me and felt something being strapped to my arm. It felt a little heavy, but other than that, was pretty lightweight. Another thing was strapped to my arm, the exact same weight as the first. Then I felt the same stuff being strapped to my legs.

"North, what's up?"

"You will see," he told me excitedly. Then he said, "Open your eyes!"

My eyes flashed open and looked down to see that weird-looking gadgets were strapped to my arms and legs.

"Um, what are these?" I asked.

"They are thingamajigs!" he replied, clapping his hands joyously. He began pointing to the different gadgets. "This one, here, on your left arm, your left, my right, is a storage! You can hold almost anything in here, as long as it isn't bigger than a female elephant. On your other arm, your right, my left, is a gun. It can transform into any gun, but still looks like this, just by turning this dial here." He pointed to the black dial. My gun was a camouflage pattern. It was pretty nifty and looked really cool. "Now, your left leg, my right, is filled with electronics, like your cellphone, your laptop, your iPad-"

"Wait," I cut in, "I don't have a cellphone, or a laptop, or an iPad."

"Surprise! They are gifts for you! Quite easy to make, actually," North said, stroking his beard. "Back to your thingamajigs, your right leg is your "Anything to Everything" thing. It can be anything, can hold anything, can do anything. It's quite handy."

"Oh, North! These are amazing!" I gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Also, to you, you will always see them. But to others, unless you want them to see it, will not. They will blend in with your skin tone. They will also not be able to feel it. This is my pride and joy! Wear them well."

I hugged him again. "These are the best presents I've ever had! Thanks, North!" Then I ran out, wondering when I'd actually get to use my gifts for something important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let's start testing out your stuff," Jack announced. We were on the practice grounds, where it was always sunny and cool, perfect climate for training. But there were buttons and levers that could change it to prepare for different kinds of battles. Jack flew down to the ground. "What magical touch do you have that brought you here?"

"I-I don't know," I replied truthfully. "All I know is that I was sucked through a portal by computer, and ended up here."

"Okay," he said. He walked over to a table. It had a bowl of water, a bowl of fire, a bowl of swirly blue wind, a bowl of earth, a bowl of snow and ice, and a bowl of purplish-pink swirls in it. "Here are the basic elements contained into bowls. If you have magical powers, you should be able to manipulate at least one of them."

"Okay." I shrugged and stepped up to the table. I placed my hand over the water bowl, closed my eyes, and concentrated hard. I cracked open one eye. Nothing was happening. I concentrated harder, pushing all of my willpower into it, even letting a few small grunts escape. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The water was bending at my will! I moved my hand in a circle and the water became a ring. I laughed. "I'm doing it!" I shouted. "I can do it!" I made the water leap high, then fall back into the bowl.

Jack laughed, too. "Let's see if you can do it with the others!"

So I did. I concentrated hard on the fire and I was able to control it! It was the same with the earth, the snow and ice, and the magic! By the time I was finished, I didn't have to concentrate so hard to manipulate the elements.

"Wow." Jack was staring at me. "Are you a sorceress?"

"No! I mean, I don't know." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. "I've never done this before."

"Let's go find North," Jack suggested, taking my hand and flying us back inside. When we were back inside of North's workshop, he let go of my hand and dropped to the ground. But I was still floating in the air. I stared at the ground with wide eyes, then did a somersault in the air!

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "I can fly!" I did some backflips were gently landing back on the ground. "This is amazing!"

"We really need to find North." He looked nervous. He began shouting, "North! North! Where are you?"

"I am here!" came North's booming voice. We followed the direction of the sound and found North and Hiccup tinkering with stuff. They looked up when we entered.

"Hey, Emma. Hi, Jack." Hiccup nodded at us before going back to work.

"What brings you two here?" North asked us. "It is something important, no?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I could feel it. In my belly!" North clutched his round stomach.

"Ohh-kay . . ." I trailed off.

"North, we have something important to tell you," Jack said quickly. He filled him in on what happened, and Hiccup nodded from his seat every now and then. North held up a hand when Jack asked if I was a sorceress.

"No, Jack. She is not sorceress. She is not Guardian, either." He stared at me as intently as Jack had. "She is a force more powerful than all guardians combined! Well, not counting you, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, of course."

I stood there, frozen, staring at North as if he'd just grown two heads. "What?" I finally managed to choke out.

He put his large hands on my shoulders. "Emma," he said gently, "you are stronger than a supernatural force. You are a-a supernovella."

"A supernovella?" Hiccup finally looked up. "What's that?"

North went over to a bookshelf and pulled down a thick book with a deep purple cover. He set it down on the worktable, clearing everything off of it. He opened it up and blew on the pages. A dust swirled up and we all coughed and waved the dust away from our faces. North paged through.

"Hmm," he muttered. "Where is-aha! Here is page!" He lifted the book up and began to read. "'Supernovella: More powerful than a supernova (see: supernova) is in space, a supernovella is someone who has extreme and ultimate powers over anything and everything. A supernovella even has power over time, space, and the universe itself. Supernovellas are always females. They begin to show signs of their powers as soon as 15. They can be extremely dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. Beware of them.'"

"Beware? Of me? Am I really that dangerous?" I held my hands in front of my face. They were shaking.

"No, no, do not think of it like that. It is more like . . . you have something very special inside." He pointed to my heart.

I began to pace. I always pace when I'm nervous or stressed. "Powers begin to show themselves as soon as 15. I'm 16. Why wasn't I brought here when I was 15?"

"Perhaps Man in Moon saw signs when you were closer to 16 instead of 15," North suggested.

Hiccup grinned. "This is awesome!"

Jack looked uncomfortable. "What if Pitch finds out about her? Won't he try to turn her against us."

I frowned. "I'm not _that_ stupid, Jack. I wouldn't be easily swayed."

"Maybe not, but Pitch has powerful persuasion skills," Jack argued. "I almost Turned dark because of him!" He stormed out, clearly upset. I left after him, wondering why he had gotten so mad.

* * *

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. _Anything and everything, eh? Well, let me try a little something._ I put my arms in the air and wiggled my fingers. Little snow flurries fell from the ceiling. I grinned. I was working some Jack Frost magic.

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Rapunzel."

"Come in." I sat up as the door opened. "What's up?" I asked her.

But she was staring at the snow. "Has Jack been in your room?" she asked slowly.

"No," I replied. "I made it myself!"

"What?" she gasped. "But . . . how? Only Jack can make the snow and the ice!"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. I can manipulate the elements, and apparently I have enough power to change the universe. Well, universes. Since, you know, there are alternate universes and extended universes."

"I have to go find North and Sandy." Rapunzel rushed out of the room.

That's right. Rapunzel was Sandy's apprentice. She had told me she was learning how to create dream sand from her golden hair. She had almost mastered it and would soon be able to use it in combat.

I sat back down on my bed and made the snow stop. Then I smiled devilishly. Because a crazy idea had just crept into my mind, and no one was going to like it. I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. I stood on my balcony, overlooking the snowy North Pole. I took a deep breath and jumped off.

**Heh heh. I know, I'm crazy, right? DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Kat, yes, the main character Emma is based off of me. I've always liked that name, so I picked it out for my character. Her personality reflects mine. I must say, it's been fun creating her so far. I'm glad that you like my story! Hope everyone will keep reading!**

**Chapter 5**

The wind rushed through my body, my hair flying behind me. I opened my eyes and brought my arms up. I suddenly stopped in mid-fall and was floating in the air. My hair fell back down my back and my clothes stopped rustling.

I laughed. "It actually worked!" I shouted, then zoomed around the Pole. "So this is how Jack feels! Woo hoo!" I flew all over. I saw Hiccup and North in his workshop, Bunny and Tooth talking by the fireplace in the living room, Rapunzel and Merida looking at weapons.

I felt an especially cold breeze and turned my head. There was Jack, flying right beside me!

"What's up, snowflake?" he asked, smirking.

"Just, you know, chilling." We both laughed. "Actually, I just found out that I can manipulate the wind so I can fly!" Then a coy smile played on my lips. "Let's see what else it can do." I moved my hands around and made Jack do a 180 in the air, then flipped him upside-down. "This is fun!"

"Yeah. Fun. Can you please stop it?!"

"Aw, you're such a spoilsport, Jackie." I pouted but let him free. He dusted himself off.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Jack grinned.

"Oh, you're on, snowman!" I chased him out to the back of the Pole. Since we could both create perfect snowballs, the fight went on long and hard. We ended in a tie because Bunny yelled at us to stop pelting snow at the windows.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate," I told Jack, then flew inside. After getting a mug full of the steamy drink, I settled down into a cozy chair by the fireplace and began to play with the flames.

"Cool trick, lassie." I jumped and almost spilled my cocoa all over me, but quickly set it down on the table next to me.

"Merida?"

She came out of the shadows. "Ah heard yer this thing called a 'supernovella'. What the heck es that?"

"I'm the most powerful being in the universe," I informed her. "I have powers over anything and everything. And apparently, I'm extremely dangerous." I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds like fun!" Merida sat down in the chair next to mine. "Ah'd like tae have your power. Just imagine, 'Merida, Ruler of the Universe'!"

We both laughed. She played with her frizzy red hair. "But are you sure that there's nothing stronger than you?"

"No," I admitted. "I'm not sure at all. How about I ask North and get back to you?"

"Sure." Merida shrugged and stood up. "Ah gotta go practice mah archery. See you later, Emma."

"See you." As soon as she was gone, I stared into the fire. I thought I saw a face, but then shook my head and pulled a book down from the shelf to read. I scanned the glossary and flipped to the "Supernovella" page. Here's what it said:

_Supernovella (soo-per-noh-vell-ah): a supernatural force in the form of a human (female) that has the powers strong enough to destroy all universes with enough power vested inside of her. Supernovellas come in all shapes and sizes, colors and ethnicity, but are always female humans._

Duh. I already knew that. I flipped the pages until I got to the section labeled "Ancestry".

_The very first supernovella ever known was a woman named Skye Fire. She lived so many years ago, but late enough for there to be some sort of civilization, as there are records of her, and was the most powerful supernovella the universe has ever known. She almost destroyed the Earth and that entire universe by accident because her powers were too strong. She died before she could become immortal, taking her power away from her. However, she'd had enough time on Earth to produce a daughter. And though that daughter did not have her mother's powers, the next generation did. Every hundred thousand years, a new supernovella is born, so long as the past supernovella had died. Even immortal supernovellas can die. Almost all supernovellas do not live long enough to become immortalized._

I wondered if I would live long enough to get a chance at immortality. I wondered if it was fun being immortal. I read on.

_The only immortal supernovella known was Amy Polton. She died heroically after falling into a volcano trying to save Pompeii._ (I scrunched up my nose at this) _Unfortunately, she failed and lost her immortality, dying immediately in the hot lava. None other supernovellas in history have been immortalized._

I got up and went to North's workshop.

"Hiccup!" I rushed towards him."Where's the big guy?"

He furrowed his brow. "Emma, there are a LOT of big guys here. I'm just a scrawny, chicken-necked-"

"I was talking about North!" I shouted.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Okay, um, he's talking to Sandy in the meeting room."

"Thanks, Hic." I dropped some gears into his palm. "Here's a little tip for ya." Then I ran off.

In the meeting room, I looked around, but neither North or Sandy were there.

"Hello?" I called out. All of the chairs were empty. "North? Sandy?" I wandered around the long table. No one was here. Why had Hiccup told me they were in here? Maybe they'd left before I got here?

"Great," I grumbled to myself. I paced. "Where are they?!"

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded in the room. I whirled all around, but the sound seemed to come from everywhere. "Who's there?" I demanded. An evil cackle echoed all throughout the hall. Then the ceiling cracked and I began to run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I dodged large chunks of plaster. I yanked open the door to the workshop and found the one person I did NOT want to see.

"Pitch." My voice came out in a growl.

"Well, well, well." He smiled darkly. "If it isn't the new girl in the universe. The so-called 'supernovella'." He chuckled slightly. "I believe that you are not trusting the right group. You belong with _us_." Pitch spread out his arms out wide. Gothel, a small version of the Red Death, and a hairy man with bulging muscles stepped up.

"Who are _you_?" I pointed to the hairy muscle man.

"I am Mor'du," he replied in a Scottish accent. "Pitch and Gothel turned me back into a human, but I can transform into both a man and bear." He bared his teeth and growled.

"So, you can see, my dear Emma," Pitch said. "That all of us have something against the 'Big Four' and have all been revived to get rid of them once and for all. Of course, once they're gone, we attack the Guardians and kill them as well. They are not as powerful as the Big Four, but it will be more fun to get rid of them." He laughed and the other three joined in. "So, what do you say? Will you join us?"

I landed a quick blow to his stomach. He doubled over. "Never." My eyes flashed. "I know your tricks, Pitch and you will never convince me to join you and the villains. I. HATE. YOU." I kicked him and shot a bright burst of light at him. He screamed and flew out the window. Gothel and the others flew out after him.

I turned my back and ran out of the workshop. I didn't know where I was going but I found myself in the sitting room, where everyone was gathered. They stared at me in shock and I saw my reflection in one of the windows. I was covered in white dust, my hair was a mess, my clothes were rumpled, and I had a look on my face that was a mixture of rage and fear.

"Emma!" Rapunzel jumped up. "What's the matter?"

I looked at Hiccup, but he looked just as baffled as the others.

"Someone, who I thought was Hiccup, told me that North and Sandy were in the meeting room. So I went in there, and a few minutes later the ceiling began to collapse! Then, when I ran out into the workshop, Pitch, Gothel, a dog-sized Red Death, and a man version of Mor'du were waiting there for me! They had wanted to recruit me for their team, but I said no and they ran off," I explained.

The entire Big Four went pale. "Our enemies . . . are after us again?" Hiccup finally said.

I nodded. "And they seemed stronger."

North hung his head. "I was always afraid this moment would come. But, unfortunately, the original Guardians cannot help you." He looked at all of us. "This is for the Big Four and the supernovella." He looked at me. "You have barely started your training, yet your powers are strong. You will be valuable to us." He smiled at me kindly. "You will begin your training with the other adolescents tomorrow morning, 8:00 sharp or earlier. Be there or run twenty laps around the Never-Ending Track." He got up and left, the other Guardians following after him.

"So . . ." Jack said. "I guess we've got our work cut out for us, then."

* * *

Next morning, I got to the training grounds area at 7:59 AM. I was wearing a cute light purple tank top, black yoga pants, and gray-and-purple sneakers. My hair was back in a tight ponytail and I had a thin purple windbreaker tied around my waist.

Merida and Jack were already there, and I had arrived with Rapunzel. Hiccup ran in, panting, just as the clock rung 8:00. North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny entered the grounds.

"Attention!" North boomed through the megaphone. We winced at the screeching feedback. "One of each of us Guardians will train you individually. Emma, however, will be training with all guardians."

Sandy walked over to Rapunzel, North to Hiccup, Merida to Bunny, and Tooth to Jack. I decided to follow Sandy and Rapunzel as they walked over to their section of the grounds.

Rapunzel was making dream sand with her hair. She wasn't strong enough to make magic with her hair without singing, but she almost could. As she sang, dream sand floated into the air. I smiled as a baby dragon flew around in the air. Sandy and I clapped for her. Then he pointed to me.

"Me? What do you want me to do?" I asked him. Symbols floated above his head. "You want me to try to make dream sand?" He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Well, okay." I thought of the golden sand that I'd seen Sandy create. I smiled and thought of the unicorns Cupcake had made, and when I opened my eyes, a giant golden sand unicorn was standing in front of me. Sandy blew out the air from his cheeks.

_Wow!_ he signed. _That's a really big unicorn!_

"Yeah. It is." My eye twitched a little and it disappeared.

I went to North and Hiccup. I wasn't very good at tinkering like Hiccup was, but I could make basic weapons, then infuse them with magic. I took with me an elemental sword, sheathed in a brown belt at my waist.

After that, I practiced using weaponry with Merida and Bunny. They were both better than me, of course, but I was good at hand-to-hand combat and was able to pin both of them down more than twice. I used many of the weapons with ease, even though I'd never used any of them in my entire life. They felt natural in my hand and I could wield many blades, shoot arrows with bows, spear dummies from thirty feet away (hopefully I'd get better), and could shoot a gun at a target all the way on the other side of the field.

Then I trained with Jack and Tooth. The two were practicing flying techniques, and both taught me how to maneuver, attack, and defend while airborne. I felt like my head was about to explode.

"Well, well, well. Look who's learning how to control her powers."

My eyes flared and burned behind my eyelids. "Shut. Up. Pitch!" I whipped around, a sword suddenly in my hand, and I stabbed him with it. He staggered back, but then stood up and grinned.

"Alas, I am not actually here. I am merely a projection. You should know that." His voice was as infuriating as it had been in _Rise of the Guardians_ and I hated him for it.

"What do you want, Pitch?" North asked. The Guardians and the Big Four were standing behind me now.

"I just wanted to tell you that the mother sends her regards." He laughed evilly before disappearing into smoke.

"Who's the mother?" Hiccup asked.

"Someone we should all fear." North's watery blue eyes were narrowed. "The mother of supernovellas. Skye Fire."

**Plot twist! Skye Fire, also known as the mother of supernovellas or the first supernovella, is working with the bad guys! More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I paced back and forth while the Big Four were sitting down. "This doesn't make any sense!" I said finally. "The book I read said that she died! How can she just . . . come back?"

"You mean like Pitch, Gothel, the Red Death, and Mor'du did?" Rapunzel said softly.

"Well, no-I mean, yes! No? Ugh!" I flopped down onto the couch next to Jack, my arm covering my eyes. "I don't know. I just don't know!"

Jack swatted my arm. "Get up, Summers. Seriously, what is up with your last name? Why can't it be Snow or Winters or something?"

"I think that all supernovellas have a magic-related name," Hiccup guessed. "I mean, Skye Fire? Emma Summers?"

"There was a supernovella named Amy Polton," I suggested.

Merida scrunched up her face at that. "Maybe she could 'ave been named after 'poultry'?"

I laughed. "Unlikely." I swung myself up into sitting position and put my feet into Jack's lap.

"Hey!" he protested. "Stop that!"

"In your dreams, Frost."

Rapunzel stifled a laugh. "Jack, you kinda deserve it."

"What?! How?!"

"Because you aren't being very nice to her."

"I am so!"

She shook her head. "Jack, just let it go."

"Did someone say let it go?" A tall young woman with platinum blonde hair entered the room.

"Hi, cousin!" Rapunzel jumped up to hug the woman.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. "YOU'RE ELSA!" I tackled her.

"Ah! Uh, Rapunzel? Who is this girl who's hugging me?"

"Oh, that's Emma. She comes from Earth in the original universe," Rapunzel explained.

"YOUR MOVIE ROCKED!" I shouted into her ear. She winced and let go of me. "IF ELSA'S HERE THEN ANNA'S HERE!"

"Actually, yes, she is. And what do you mean, 'my movie'?" Elsa asked.

"Where I come from, Disney made a movie about you, Anna, Olaf, etc. It was really good!" I grinned at her. "Is Hans here, too?"

She took a step away from me. "You know Hans?" I nodded. "Then you must know that he is the worst man in the whole world! He is sniveling, greedy, self-absorbed! He tried to kill me and my sister!" Rapunzel laid a hand gently on Elsa's shoulder to calm her down.

"Oh." My voice was small and quiet. "Would you kill me if I said that I shipped you two together?"

Elsa's eyes flashed. She put up her hands, but I was faster and deflected her ice. Her eyes widened as she was encased in a thick block of ice.

"Wow!" Jack sat up. "I've never been able to do that before!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. If I unfreeze you, will you promise not to attack me?" I asked her softly. Her eyes searched mine imploringly. I sighed and tried to use telepathy.

_Hey. Elsa._

_Emma?! You can hear my thoughts?_

_Even better. We can talk. Do you promise not to attack me when I unfreeze you?_

_. . . Okay. I promise.  
_

_Good. Thanks._

I unfroze Elsa and she sat there on the floor on a puddle. "No one-no one I've met has ever been that strong."

I shrugged. "I'm not someone you'd normally meet."

"That's true," Merida chimed in. "She's a long way away." I shot a look at her and she just held up her hands.

Elsa stood up. "I have to go see my sister. I'll see you all later, I suppose?" She waved before leaving the room.

We were all silent. Then Hiccup spoke. "So, how about I get us all some frappuccinos?" He stood up and I got up, too, and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, you know how to make frappuccinos, eh?" I said as Hiccup took five cups out of the cupboard.

"Uh huh." He took out a cookbook and began studying it. I looked over his shoulder as he got the ingredients out. He began mixing the coffee, milk, sugar, and vanilla together.

I perched myself on the kitchen counter. "So, do you think you and Merida could ever be together?" I asked him.

He stopped stirring and looked at me. "What gave you that impression?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just EVERY SINGLE BIG FOUR WEBSITE I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Hiccup winced. "Don't shout, please. It's hurting my ears. And no, I don't think Merida and I could ever be a couple. She's a little too loud, and I'm too quiet and, frankly, I'm afraid of her."

"You're _afraid_ of Merida?"

"Shut up! Don't let the others hear, they'll tease me mercilessly forever, even Merida."

"Fine. Your secret's safe with me, as long as I get extra whipped cream."

He smiled. "I think that can be arranged." He dropped ice cubes into the cups.

* * *

I balanced three cups in my arms, making sure to keep the one with more whipped cream. I settled down onto the chair next to the sofa Jack and Rapunzel were sitting on.

Hiccup sipped his frappuccino through his straw. "So, what's our next move?"

"I dunno." Jack poked at the ice in his cup. "I guess it's up to the bad guys to figure it out."

I was sorting through the pile of books next to my chair. "Supernovella . . ." I mused. "Supernovella . . . aha! Found one!" I opened the book I'd found labeled "The History Your Universe",flipped to the page I was searching for, and began to read aloud. "'Skye Fire: The first supernovella there ever was. She was extremely powerful; most supernovellas these days appear mediocre compared to her. She had straight, fiery red hair, sky blue eyes, and was a tall woman who towered over nearly everyone she met. She was very kind, however, and loved her husband with all her heart. But one day, he was killed in a wildfire while hiking in the woods. Fire was never the same after that. She became cruel and cold, believing no one should be happy while she was in pain. One day, while trying to give birth to a daughter she had been pregnant with a week before her husband had died, the Earth and that universe were nearly destroyed. She died during childbirth, but her daughter grew up to be a powerful, robust young woman also known as Clare Fire. She was the one who helped mythology become increasingly popular until her death. Both mother and daughter were missed and mourned."

I took a swig from my frappuccino to soothe my dry throat. The room was silent.

"Well." Hiccup broke the silence awkwardly. "I suppose now we know a bit of her past. And I wonder who their ancestor was?"

"Sounds like the description of Princess, if you ask me." Jack nodded his head in Merida's direction. "Except with straight hair."

Merida's eyes flashed. "Ah do NOT look like her!"

"Um, here's the picture." I held up the book for everyone to see. The drawing of the woman had hair the same color as Merida's, the same eye color, same height, same overall look.

"Oh my gosh, Merida! You could be the descendant of the most powerful supernovella in the universe!" Rapunzel cried. "Do you know what this means? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" She shook Merida's shoulders. "YOU could have magical powers, too! I mean, think about it! You and Hiccup don't have magical powers, though Jack and I do. WHAT IF MERIDA HAD MAGIC?"

"Only one way to find out," I spoke up.

Merida whirled around to face me. "How?"

I smiled. "We're going to test you."

**YAY. I finished this and now I need to find out what should happen to test Merida's powers. I finally get to give them magic! YES! ANYWAY, if you guys have any good ideas, that would be greatly appreciated. I've been having writer's block lately and it's getting worse and worse. I'm writing like four different stories, two of them here on for all of you lovely readers. Derp. I've been rambling. Anyway, please comment if you have any AMAZING ideas I can use, and I'll be sure to thank you in my author's note for the next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, Merida," Tooth said, leading us all into the training grounds where Jack and I had discovered my powers. We had filled the rest of the Guardians in and they had agreed to test her. "There are three powerful magic-users that can help you discover any untapped potential you might have." She smiled, displaying her white teeth. "I'll leave you to get to know them." She flitted back into the Pole. The five of us walked cautiously up to the three people-no, _creatures_ was a better way to describe them.

"Hello," a middle-aged man said. Only, he wasn't really a man. He had the head and upper-half of his body like a man's and the rest of him, from his waist down to his hooves, were like a horse. He had kind orange-brown eyes, short light brown hair, and very tan skin. His horse part was the same color as his skin. He smiled, his eyes crinkling around the sides. "My name is Chiron, teacher of young demigod heroes."

A ruby-red dragon sat on the ground next to him. The air shimmered around it and it became a lovely young woman with hair as dark blue as night in a red dress. She smiled at them with red lips. "My name is Ebony. I am the daughter of the Mother Earth and Humbaba, the first dragon to ever be created." Her teeth were razor-sharp.

A fairy with silvery gossamer wings fluttered next to Ebony. She had beautiful light pink hair that floated around her head and she was the size of an average 9-year-old but looked like she was 21. "Hello there, young ladies and gentlemen." Her smile was serene, her voice like the tinkling of bells. "I am Peony, fairy of the flowers of pink, at your service." She curtsied, her rose-petal dress rustling slightly. I felt the need to curtsy back, but resisted.

Merida raised her chin in the air defiantly. "What kind a training am ah doing?"

Peony giggled. "Magic training with me, weapons and action training with Chiron, and manipulating of the elements with Ebony."

"Oh, goody," Ebony said sourly. "I'm last."

"Now, now, Ebony, let's not get fiery." Chiron raised a eyebrow at the young dragoness. "The rest of you can go now." He gently pushed us back inside the Pole and shut the doors behind us.

"SO unfair." I stomped back to the sitting room and plopped down onto the couch. "We should get to train with her, too!"

Jack suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. "Who says we can't train?"

* * *

"Wow, I didn't even know about this place!" I said, my voice echoing off the walls. I glanced up. The ceiling was made out of crystallized glass, with intricate patterns swirling on it.

"No one knows about it except for me and the other Guardians." Jack rested his staff against the wall and shut the door. I jumped at the slamming sound. He grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whoa." Hiccup ran a shaky hand over the hilts of the daggers hanging on the wall. "My dad would have a field day in this room." He took a sharp breath. "You know, if he weren't, um, . . ."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Hic. You don't have to say it." He smiled at me gratefully and exhaled slightly. All of the Big Four members had died and been resurrected. It was the circle of life, pretty much.

Jack walked over to a set of double doors opposite of the doors we came through and yanked them open. Inside were more weapons anyone could ever imagine. My eyes widened hungrily as I practically ran over to them. "They're beautiful," I whispered. For the first time in days, I felt homesickness wash over me. My older brother would love this place. I could almost imagine him running in here, holding our little sister's hand, saying, "Come on, Emma, it'll be an adventure." Without warning my eyes began to well up with tears.

Jack noticed. "Hey, you okay?" he asked me. I nodded, then shook my head.

I let out a little laugh. "Pathetic, isn't it?" I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my shirt. "Just looking at weapons makes me want to cry."

"Did you have any siblings?" he asked me quietly. I nodded.

"I have an older brother named Noah. He's 18 and lives a few blocks away from us. And I have a younger sister, too, named Kaitlyn Jane, but we just call her Kaitlyn. She's 13." I looked down, choking on my words. "I just-I just miss them. So much. My parents, too." Jack rubbed my back.

"Hey," he said. "It's gonna be all right. Maybe you'll even find a way to communicate with them."

I shook my head. "No. I can't, there's no way to contact them. Communication between universes is impossible unless by Portal. I've read about supernovellas in my books. Once a supernovella enters the universe she's destined to hold up and watch after, she can never leave. If I try, the whole universe will collapse, killing everything and everyone." I raised my head to look at him through tear-stained eyes. "Even me."

Everyone was quiet. Rapunzel carefully took down a sword that was half silver and half gold and handed it to me. "Here." She placed it gently into my hand. "You'll need to learn hand-to-hand combat for our battle."

The sword was cold in my hand, and when I gripped the hilt it felt unfamiliar and rough. Jack cracked a small grin. "Merida's normally the one who excels at sword fighting, but I rank second. Shall we duel?" He had taken a sword that was entirely made of a pure white substance.

I took a deep breath. "We shall."

Jack advanced quicker than I'd anticipated and metal struck metal. I swung my arm out to deal a blow to his side, but he rebounded it and I stumbled back.

"Come on, Emma!" Rapunzel cheered. "You can do it!"

"I can't watch," Hiccup moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Tell me when it's over."

Our swords clashed together and I grunted, my forehead beginning to perspire. "Hey, Jack," I said. "This thought just occurred to me, but do you sweat?"

Jack paused for a fraction of a second, but I used that to knock his sword out of his hand and pin him up against a wall, blade to his neck. He smirked. "Well done, trainee. You've defeated Jack Frost."

I smirked back and stepped away, picking up his sword in the process. "My dad taught me something useful before I left home: Never let your guard down and always rely on your natural surroundings and your first instincts."

"Your dad's right," Rapunzel said, coming over to us. Hiccup still had his hands over his eyes.

"Hiccup! You can open your eyes now!" I called to him. He peeked through his fingers, then uncovered his eyes and walked over to the three of us.

"We're going to do a lot more than that, Emma." Jack grinned. "You up to the challenge?"

"Hell yeah." I took out a pistol from my sleeve and shot at one of the targets. It went clear through the bulls eye. I turned to them and bowed before stashing it back into my sleeve.

"Nice job." Hiccup smiled, then whistled. Toothless burst through the doors and knocked Hiccup flat, licking his face. I laughed while Hiccup tried to get his dragon off of him. "Down, bud! Down!" he cried. Toothless obediently got off of him and Hiccup dusted himself off. "Good boy." He turned to me. "Now ir's my turn to help train you. Do you have any up-close experience with animals or other creatures?"

"Yeah. Um, my friends have dogs and I, uh, had a goldfish when I was a little kid . . ."

Hiccup shook his head and took my hand. "Come on," he said. "We're going to the woods to find you a magical creature to be your ally."

* * *

Riding on Toothless was amazing. Rapunzel's and my hair flew out from behind us while Jack was flying beside us. We soon reached the Woods of Majick, where most mystical creatures have come from. After we landed, I tried to run my fingers through my tangled hair but to no avail.

"Use your magic," Rapunzel urged. I tried and the knots untangled gently, my hair cascading down my back once again. I smiled at the other girl.

"Thanks," I said. She just shrugged and led me forward, into the woods. When we reached the heart of the forest, Hiccup handed me a small pouch filled with lavender dust.

"Here. If you sprinkle this over your head and say your name, the animal that will be by your side will appear in front of you. Like, poof." He gestured with his hands. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath before sprinkling the dust on my head. "I am Emma Summers." I waited. "Nothing's there, Hiccup!" I said impatiently. "Where is it-"

A burst of red and orange shot towards me. I didn't have enough time to scream or run away. But I didn't have to. It perched on my shoulder delicately and preened its-wings?

"A phoenix," Jack said, impressed. "They're pretty powerful. Strong, too. Phoenixes are fire birds that are like eagles, only more powerful. They can come in different colors, depending on their breed. Though they may appear fierce and frightening, they're actually quite gentle and would never hurt a living thing unless entirely necessary. None of them really like me, though, you know, with the whole fire vs ice thing. But it's pretty neat nonetheless."

"Okay, we've done what we came here to do," Rapunzel said impatiently. "Let's get back now before the others notice we've left." Three of us boarded the dragon while Jack flew beside us again. We headed back to the Pole, seeing the wispy clouds floating around it.

* * *

The four of us came back into the training room. I had just picked up a sword that was pure black when Bunny burst through the door. Startled, it fell onto the floor with a loud clang. "Bunny! You scared me!" I bent to retrieve the sword and placed it back into its spot.

"Mates, you've got to come right now," Bunnymund told us breathlessly.

"Why?" Jack examined his staff.

Bunny's gaze turned hard as he looked over at the winter spirit. "Because," he said. "there are people here at the Pole."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We ran to the sitting room, which seemed to be the place where the most important events happened. Merida was there, her three new teachers nowhere to be seen. The Guardians were with her as well, and they looked up when Bunnymund, the Big Four, and I rushed in. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared.

There was a group of people sitting with their backs to us. "Guys, who are they?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to them as we went over to the Guardians.

Sandy coughed and signed, _Let them introduce themselves._

A boy a few inches taller than me stood up. He had brown hair and warm brown eyes and a friendly smile. "Hi," he said. "My name's Liam and this is my team."

"Of what?" I asked.

Liam shrugged. "I don't know. Adventurers? Wanderers? People? All I know is that we've been together since middle school and have stuck together ever since."

A girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes stood up behind him. "I'm Lana," she said. "Nice to meet you."

Another boy with blonde hair and dark gray eyes smiled a half-smile. "Name's Ian."

And so forth it went like that. There was a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes named Will, and a girl with black-brown curly hair named Iris.

We introduced ourselves as well, going one by one. "So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, lounging in one of the empty chairs left.

Lana spoke first. "We have been searching for others to help us. You see, we've been wandering the Earth, looking for monsters and enemies to defeat. We had gotten special training, just the five of us, solely for that purpose. But we need your help to find out what we should do."

North smiled a little. "Well, it appears that you all have come at the right time. We have a great many enemies coming at us and we could use all the help we can get our hands on." He clasped hands with Liam. "Welcome to the group."

"North, don't you think that this is a bit . . . hasty?" Tooth asked him. She gestured to the others. "I mean, we barely know them!"

"We barely knew Emma yet took her in," North retorted. Tooth went silent, glancing at me. I said nothing. North clapped his hands. "It's settled, then! You shall join us! This group will now be very large!" He clapped Liam on the back, who barely managed to avoid stumbling. I hid a smile. North sighed and began walking away. "I suggest that you go to the training room first!" he called over his shoulder.

I looked at the new people and raised an eyebrow. "Then that is where we will go."

* * *

Jack and Ian were quickly sparring after we arrived. Merida decided to help me with target practice, which I wasn't too good at, but I could do well with it if there was no other weapon I could use.

Lana was a healer, I soon discovered, not a fighter, though she was capable of using a sword or two when in combat. She and Rapunzel quickly fell into deep conversation. Iris was good with knives and kept pocketknives on her at all times. She was also handy with a bow and arrow and guns. Will was good with bats (or clubs) and had good aim with a gun.

Liam, however, was more brains than brawn. Sure, he could shoot a bow and arrow decently, and his sword fighting was okay, but he was better at planning out strategies and organizing meetings. He kind of reminded me of my brother's best friend. I went over to sit next to him.

"Hey," I said.

He started. "Hey," he said. "Why aren't you training wit the others?"

"What, you don't like my company?" I was teasing, but he seemed to think he'd offended me.

"No, no, that's not what I meant-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I half-smiled. "I would like to ask you a question, Liam."

"Shoot," he said, then laughed. "No, don't shoot. Just, you know, ask away."

I laughed a little as well. "Okay. Do you want to, um, fight? With swords?"

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Liam grinned. "Sure." We both went over to the swords section and took down one. I took a purple and white sword made out of amethyst and pearl while Liam took a regular training sword.

"En garde!" I joked, holding out my sword. The blades met and soon they were clashing; metal against metal. I saw Liam's forehead glistening as we parried. I panted slightly, my whole body feeling drenched. I finally advanced onto him and grabbed his sword from him, holding both of them to his neck.

"Good show," Liam said. I lowered the swords and handed his back. "Where did you train?" he asked. "And for how long?"

"Here." I smiled. "And for less than a week." His eyes widened and I laughed at his expression. Then I flounced away to go shoot some bullets.

* * *

I settled down in my bedroom, surrounded by books. I was reading all I could about this universe and supernovellas and how we could defeat Team Evil, pretty much. I had changed into a comfortable mint green chiffon blouse, black yoga pants, was barefoot, and had silver studs in my ears.

Flipping a page, I noticed that there was a picture of Skye Fire. Only this time she was dressed in a tight black dress, dark grey slip-ons, her hair in a bun, and a black hat with a veil. She clutched a single red rose in her black-gloved hands. However, the rose was dripping black. I shivered. The picture looked so ominous.

The door opened and I looked up, startled. It was Merida. She asked me with her eyes, and I nodded curtly before going back to my books.

"So, what's going to happen next?" she asked, seating herself on the bed, carefully avoiding the books.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, eyes glued to the pages. I shook my head. "Should we attack or wait for them to?"

"Technically, they already attacked us. Ah think that we should attack them now."

"We don't even know where they are right now, Mer!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Details, details. Ah want action!"

"So do I, Merida, but we just have to wait." I sighed, marked the page I was on, and shut the book. Knowing Merida, I probably wouldn't be able to get back to it anytime soon. I was about to say something else when a loud noise interrupted me.

Merida whipped around to look behind her and I craned my neck to see. The door had slammed shut. The mirror that stood next to my dresser began to change. Its clear glass surface was becoming a dark, dark gray color.

I jumped off my bed and yanked open my closet. Placing my hand onto a section of the wall in the back of the closet, there was a quiet rumble and a whole section of weapons was revealed. North had informed me of it a little after the villains' attack in his workshop. I grabbed a sword and a collection of knives hanging downward on a stylish black belt, which I clipped around my waist, and motioned for Merida to take some as well. She quickly selected a sleek black bow with silver arrows and a small sword, which she slid into its sheath at her waist. I immediately shut my closet and we both faced the mirror, weapons drawn.

There was a chuckle, emanating from the blackened glass. "Hello, my dears." I froze. That wasn't Pitch's or Gothel's voice. A face appeared in my mirror and Merida shrieked. It wasn't Pitch's face either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's face-off with Skye Fire is taken from the TV show Once Upon A Time, if any of you guys watch it, IT IS LITERALLY THE BEST SHOW EVER. When Emma says that she'll fight for her universe, and Skye says that she'll see her on the battlefield, that's taken from the face-off between Snow White and the Evil Queen in Season 3, I don't remember which episode. Also, that's one reason why I chose the name Emma for the main character. SHE IS THE SAVIOR. Anyway, keep reading!**

**Chapter 10**

The woman's face looked so much like Merida's it was uncanny. Skye Fire smiled at us through the glass. She didn't have freckles or out-of-control frizzy hair, but they both had the same eye color and hair color and skin color. It was like Merida was looking at an older, more sophisticated version of herself.

Skye smiled at us. "You both look lovely, especially you, Merida. My, how much you look like my daughter. Of course, she wasn't Scottish and there wasn't any Scottish in the family bloodline till many generations later."

"What're you blabbing ahbout?" Merida demanded, making her Scottish accent thicker and more prominent than usual, I noticed. "Get tae the point!"

The woman's smile only grew larger. "I came here to see my great-great-great-great-great-great-oh, who cares how many greats? I'm here to meet my granddaughter, in the flesh!"

Merida glared at her hatefully. "And how do you know we're related?"

"Why, I'm smarter than you think!" she laughed. "I'm a supernovella, darling. I know everything that goes on in my universe." She looked at me pointedly. "And I do mean _my_ universe. And I am going to reclaim what once was mine." Her chin lifted into the air haughtily. "Little girl, what is your name? Emma Summers? Well, this supernovella is back from the dead, and quite literally, too. This is my universe, dear, not yours."

"I don't think so." I finally found my voice.

"Excuse me?" She looked like a mix of shock and annoyance.

"I said, I DON'T THINK SO," I raised my voice higher. " You're quite mistaken, Miss Fire. This is _my_ universe, and I _will_ fight for it!" I pointed my sword at her.

That evil smile. "Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you on the battlefield." There was a swirl of black and the mirror was clear again. Shaking, I collapsed to the floor in a heap.

* * *

"Emma!" I opened my eyes to find Merida shaking me, hard.

"Ah! Merida, stop it!" She released me and I struggled to stand up. My right arm felt sore-my sparring and writing arm. Merida helped me as I climbed to my feet. "How long have I been out?"

"A few minutes," she reassured me. "Not long enough for meh ta get the others."

"Good. We need to warn everyone."

"About _her_, you mean."

"Yes, and also something else." I looked up at her. "We've officially been attacked."

* * *

Hiccup was pacing back and forth in the workshop. When he saw us he practically jumped out of his skin. "Whoa!" he yelled. "Emma! Merida! You both look so . . . different."

"What do you mean, Hiccup?" I demanded. He held up a mirror to us. I gasped. My hair had gone from its usual straightness to crazy curls while Merida had straight hair. How had I not noticed that?

"What did she do to us!" Merida yelled, her fist connecting with the glass. Hiccup and I both leaped backwards to avoid flying glass pieces. She stared at her bloody hand.

"Merida," I whispered. "Your hair." She had her crazy curls back, and I felt mine. Smooth and straight as a pin, as usual. I felt my cheeks give way to an involuntary smile. I turned to Hiccup. "Where are the rest of the Guardians and the Big Four?"

"The Big Four?" He looked confused.

"That's your group name," I said in my best _duh_ voice.

Hiccup just nodded and seemed to shrug it off. "Come on, I'll show you to them." He led us over to one of the worktables, brimming with toys as much as the other ones were, and knocked on it loudly in a special pattern. The table top flipped over and showed a hidden chute. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, my heart pounding. I always tried to be careful not to let my emotions show. For all I knew, it could be used against me. I took a deep breath and slid down the slide, screaming all the way down.

* * *

I landed with a thump on a hard surface. Wincing, I scrambled to my feet. I followed the trail of voices and saw the Guardians, Jack, Rapunzel, and the new group of recruits sitting at a large round table that could probably fit fifty.

Rapunzel glanced up and her face broke into a smile when she saw me. "Emma!" She beckoned for me to sit in the seat next to her. She leaned in and whispered, "Are Merida and Hiccup on their way?"

I nodded. "Just listen for the screams coming down the chute."

She smiled wryly. "This underground fortress is completely soundproof. No one can hear what's going on outside, nor can anyone hear what's going on inside, not even with magic."

"Oh. Okay, then."

North caught my eye and winked. I smiled back before turning and seeing Liam look away. Wrinkling my brow, I was about to ask what that was about, when both Merida and Hiccup stumbled into the room.

"Ah! Welcome!" North's voice boomed louder than usual. The walls had excellent acoustics, unfortunately, and my ears cried in pain. Everyone visibly flinched and instinctively covered their ears. "The meeting started a while ago. Why are you late?"

Merida shot me a look, and I cleared my throat and stood up. All eyes were on me. I cleared my dry throat again. "Ladies and gentlemen, Merida and I were unable to attend the earlier portion of this meeting because we had a, ah, prior engagement to attend to. Also known as, having another meeting."

"With who?" Ian called out.

I paused for dramatic effect. "Skye Fire."

I had expected a gasp to ripple through them, but every single one of them was quiet. Until . . . "Well, what did she say?" Iris finally said.

"She came to apparently check out her competition and see her so-many-greats-not-even-she-can-count granddaughter, Merida." Merida sunk low into her seat, avoiding everybody's eyes but mine. Her stare was unnerving as much as it was unwavering. "I believe that she plans to attack soon-we must be ready. Prepare the weapons, stage battle plans-get ready to defend the North Pole."

Jack spoke, "We put up an impenetrable barrier on the North Pole after Pitch and the other villains' attack. She couldn't have gotten through."

Shaking my head, I told him, "You underestimate how powerful she is. She contacted us via _mirror_, which takes a lot of practice, from what I've read, unless you're in a fairytale land, such as the Enchanted Forest or the Land of Ever After, which are in other universes. We have to be prepared for her! We will not attack unless _she_ attacks directly, but we don't want her to take us by surprise. Now, who's with me?"

Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Iris, Ian, and Will all put a hand up in the air. I felt a smile creep up onto my face. However, North, Lana, and Liam were all frowning. The smile slipped away.

"I don't like it," Lana said, straightening her glasses. "For all we know, she could've just been 'dropping by' and wants to make us panic for now reason."

Iris's cocoa skin flushed pink. "I think we need to attack! We can't just sit around doing nothing. We can't let fear overtake us!"

Everyone began arguing and I massaged my temples. I had lost the crowd.

Out of nowhere, the Pole began to shake. Dust and dirt rained down. "Everyone to above ground!" North yelled. We ran back to the chute. And stared in horror. A huge brown block sat in our way.

"It's blocked," I whispered. "We're trapped."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Half in a daze, I pulled out my sword and held it out in front of me. There was the Red Death, roaring, with Gothel next to it. She grinned her sickly sweet smile that dripped with poison. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Mother Gothel glided smoothly across the now uneven concrete floor, stopping a few feet in front of us. "Hello, my flowers," the witch cooed. She turned to Rapunzel and grinned even larger. "And my very _special_ flower," she added. Tossing her hair, she gazed at my friend with little interest. "I have no use for you anymore, darling. See? Wrinkle free and perfect hair, better than going to one of those cheap excuses for hair salons!" She twirled around, displaying her blood-red silk dress embroidered with heavyset black stones the same shade as Pitch's man-dress.

Jack advanced, his staff drawn and expression guarded. I had melted the blade of one of the swords into his staff so that it could become a stord. That's what I was calling it. "We don't want you here," he said, his voice unnaturally louder than usual. "Stay away from us."

Gothel chuckled. "Jackson Overland Frost, you have come a long, long way haven't you? From being a trouble-making little boy to a big, bad winter Guardian. Aren't you all grown up?" She pointed a perfectly polished red nail at him.

I snarled. "Get out of here, Gothel, before I blast you out of the mesosphere."

"My, my, how violent! Darling Emma, you should know that I have _magic_ now, and if you dare lay a finger on me, I'll kill one of your precious little friends here." She turned and cupped her hand. Ian was raised into the air, hands at his throat.

"In case you haven't realized, darling Gothel," I mimicked her tone of voice, "I have magic as well." I flicked my wrist and she flew into a wall. Ian fell to the floor, gasping from breath, as the others ran over to him. The witch staggered up, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. She held a hand up to the lower portion of her cheek and her fingers came away bloodied. She smiled evilly.

"Well then, I see how it is. Ms. Fire shall be pleased." The witch cackled and both her and the Red Death, who hadn't done anything but sit, vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

I rushed over to Ian. "Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

Ian nodded, wincing as he rubbed his throat. "Never thought that would happen in my lifetime. Getting choked to almost death." He cracked a wry smile.

"Here, let me help." Rapunzel wrapped her hair around his throat loosely, so that it hung like a golden scarf and concentrated. She didn't have to sing anymore for her hair to work its magic, but she did still have to focus. Then she took her hair away and Ian grinned.

"Good as new" he pronounced, rubbing his Adam's apple. He flashed a gleaming smile at Rapunzel. "Thanks."

She blushed. "No problem."

"Excuse me, but can we please get out of here?" Jack snapped. "I don't want to be down here anymore."

I agreed and all of us, with our combined strength, were able to unblock the tunnel and shot back up, defying the laws of gravity even more than usual.

* * *

"How could she have penetrated the shield?" North muttered, pacing back and forth in the above-ground meeting room. I was standing, gripping the back of Rapunzel's seat, while the others were sitting. Liam was staring at me intensely.

"Gothel," I muttered, half to myself. "She's getting stronger."

"What?" Everyone was looking right at me now.

I gulped. "Gothel. She's getting stronger," I repeated. "She didn't have magic before, or else she would have used it on Rapunzel." The blonde girl nodded vigorously, the back of her head bobbing.

"That's true."

Iris was sharpening one of her knives against a large white rock. She looked up and locked eyes with me. "You can do magic, right?"

I nodded, resisting the urge to say "_duh_". After all, that girl had seen me do magic before!

"Can't you, like, banish her far, far away or something?" She scraped some mud off her boot with her knife. "Like in all those stories?"

Snorting a little, I shook my head. "It's not as easy as you think," I chided. "That takes high skill and loads of magical energy. Besides, I'd need to defeat her first, and she's much stronger now, not to mention magical. She's going to be harder to deal with in these circumstances."

Lana nodded. "I agree. We need to have a strong, foolproof plan."

Liam smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing a little. I hid a smile. They were probably crushing on one another! It would have been adorable, really, if we didn't have a crisis on our hands.

A screech sounded throughout the room and everyone, even me, flinched. My phoenix came tearing into the room before landing on top of the coat rack in the corner.

North was awed. "A phoenix," he breathed. He looked at us. "Whose is it?"

Slowly, I raised my hand. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Her name is Blaze Anastasia Summers," I explained. I sang a high note. "Blaze! Can you come over here, please?"

Blaze looked at me intelligently, blinked, then flew quickly onto my shoulder. I gave her dewdrops I had conjured on my palm, which she nipped at tenderly. I had read that phoenixes are not especially picky eaters, but rarely eat. I had made sure Blaze's diet was as close to real as it could be.

Liam examined Blaze as closely as he dared. "She's beautiful," he said, half to me, half to Blaze. "I've heard myths and legends of phoenixes, but have never seen one before in real life."

I cleared my throat. "Well, shall we get back to the topic we had been discussing earlier?"

"Oh! Yes," said North, sounding startled. "Well, I'd say we should continue this to the battlefield."

I nodded. "Good that. Let's go get ready."

**Another chapter over! I finally brought Blaze the phoenix back! FYI, "Anastasia" means "resurrection", which a phoenix does. It dies and is reborn in the ashes as a scrawny baby bird. Then it grows back to its magnificent glory! :D And I also found out that the word phoenix is Greek for "purple" which is incredibly ironic, as my favorite color is purple. MIND BLOWN. Keep Calm and Read On, snowflakes! ;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys, sorry for not updating. But, you know, school is school and homework is teachers' best friend. But here it is and I will edit my other story, _Is It Love?_ ASAP. Thanks for being awesome, patient readers! ;D**

**Chapter 12**

Yawning, I played with a strand of my hair as I read a book about phoenixes. Blaze swooped in and out of the room, her tail ablaze every time she left. It was late, almost midnight. I was determined not to fall asleep, no matter how tired I was. I didn't want to have any weird dreams tonight. I had heard of this thing called "walking the dream world" and had no interest in doing so. Now that I had a vague idea of how powerful Skye Fire was, I didn't want to take any chances; no way was I going to give her a chance to pry through my mind.

My door creaked open, causing me to jump. "It's just me," Jack said with a hint of a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I shut the book. "Why are you still awake?"

"I could ask you the same question." He closed the door a little, preventing the light from leaking out into the hallway.

"I-I can't sleep." It was partially the truth. I didn't _want_ to sleep, which made me unable to, no matter how tired I was.

Jack toyed with his staff, causing ice to slide across the floor. Frowning, I tried to remove some of it . . . and ended up ripping out a large hunk of carpet. I winced and tried to repair it, but that just put the ice back. I made an exasperated noise.

"Jack," I said warningly, and he smirked as he waved his staff again, making it all disappear and leaving my carpet good as new. "Thank you." I turned back to my book.

"What are you reading?" He looked over my shoulder.

"Nothing that would interest you," I replied rather coldly.

"It might," he suggested. He turned the book to see the title. "_All About Phoenixes_? Uh . . . sounds . . . interesting?" Jack attempted a goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes and marked my page with my favorite bookmark. I knew he wouldn't let me read in peace. "Jack, what do you want?"

"I can't sleep." He lay down on the rug, staring up at the ceiling. "Only sometimes can I truly sleep, otherwise I'm just . . ."

"Awake."

"Yeah." He rolled onto his side and looked at me seriously. "Emma, what are we going to do? I mean, honestly, do we have to embark on this perilous journey or whatever the heck that stuff is? How do we really know what we're up against?"

"We don't." I sighed again, only this time from exhaustion. "There's nothing we can really do until North sorts out what our jobs in this will be. All we can do is hope for the best until the time for action arises."

Jack nodded and left. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to believe in my own words.

* * *

North pounded his fist on the table. "We must act! Skye Fire has set upon us her forces of darkness and if we do not do anything against her, she will come back again! We will divide into teams!" He pointed his big hand at the Big Four. "You four! Go outside of the room and wait until I call for you!" They all dutifully exited to the foyer.

I raised an eyebrow. North had just barely started getting worked up. "You four!" His hand was now pointing to Lila, Ian, Will, and Iris. "You will go and stand over there!" He gestured that they move to a corner of the room, and they filed away silently.

Then he pointed to Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and himself. "We four are going to stand here!" Then he noticed Liam and me. "You two, you are last, no?" Liam visibly winced at his bluntness. "You will join the four out in the hallway! Go, go, go now!" We were practically catapulted outside as the door slammed shut behind us.

"So, what's going on?" Rapunzel asked eagerly.

"I've no idea." I shook my head. Liam stared at the door. I went up to him. "Sorry you weren't put with your team."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I think you guys would be pretty cool, too." He smiled a little.

The doors opened again and Tooth smiled at us before she ushered us in. North boomed, "Iris, Lila, Will, and Ian! You are to stay here at North Pole and protect the boundaries, while Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Emma, and Liam are to venture out to Skye's hiding place and try to find out what we can do to stop her!"

Liam raised his hand tentatively. North nodded and he said, "Um, North, why am _I_ going out to find Skye Fire? I'm not really good in action situations. I think I'd be of more use here at the Pole."

"Ah! That is good question!" North laughed in a jolly way. "You need to go with these five to help them strategize a smart plan! You will be the one who keeps a cool and level head throughout the entire journey!"

"Don't worry, Liam." Jack smirked. "We'll take care of you." Liam rolled his eyes, and I had to laugh.

"Go! Pack!" North made shooing motions before he and Bunny pushed us out the door quite literally. With a sigh, we walked back to our quarters to prepare for the greatest life-or-death situation we would ever have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I drew the drawstrings on my camo rucksack tightly. It had a bottomless canteen full of water, provisions, 3 sets of clean clothes, a dark forest green visor, night vision glasses, my transition eyeglasses in case we needed to see farther than my sight range, small binoculars, a tent, a few handy books and pamphlets about the wild, my Nexus for times when I would be bored, and a pouch full of dollar bills, loose change, as well as gold, silver, and copper coins for trading purposes.

I readjusted North's presents so that they fit more comfortably against my skin. They would be of extreme value for our travel. On my way to the exit, I opened up the secret compartment in my closet and took out my sword, which I hung, sheathed, at my hip, and some grenades, dynamite, and pocket knives. I slipped the last three items carefully into my black waterproof belt pack and locked everything tightly before leaving the room. I sighed as I shut the door. Maybe I would never see this room again . . . unless we succeeded. I vowed to myself to do my best on this quest, and to bring back as many living people as possible.

* * *

I found Rapunzel and Jack in the main hall, talking intently. As I approached them, they jumped apart and tried to appear casual.

"Hey, Emma, what's up?" Jack asked me. He shifted his blue backpack's straps nervously.

I crossed my arms and grinned. "OTP."

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel said, confused.

"OTP."

"What the hell is that?" Jack demanded.

I winked at the two of them, then began sharpening my sword with one of the small Swiss Army knives. "It's fandom language," I informed my two bewildered colleagues.

Both shook their heads at me as Merida came bounding in. "Ah've got mah sword, bow and arrows, an' some other stuff, too," she said. "Hoping that we're prepared enough for a battle."

Hiccup rushed in after her, carrying a heavy-looking dark green backpack. "I'm ready!" he said breathlessly before dropping the bag with a loud thump on the floor. Liam walked in a couple feet behind Hiccup, carrying a gray backpack on his back and a smaller, navy blue bag, which he handed to me without a word. I pocketed it silently and gave him a subtle wink, which he returned with a small smile.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked finally after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"I . . . suppose so," Hiccup finalized, and we all turned to leave.

"Wait!" a voice cried. We all looked and saw Tooth flitting down the hall with Bunny, Sandy, and North following her. She stopped in front of us, her hands hidden behind her. "Everyone, we wanted to say goodbye! Annnnddd . . . GIVE YOU GIFTS!" She gestured for the guys to show what they were hiding behind their backs.

Sandy gave Rapunzel magic paints that could help her change her appearance; Bunny reluctantly gave Jack a tattoo covered in plastic to give him strength in battle; Tooth gave Merida a pair of gloves that could keep her hands warm, were soft on the inside, and could pack a mean punch, while also allowing her to use weapons with ease; and North gave out the most presents. To Hiccup he gave him a shield with features including: a fire-launcher, pop-out blades, and extension. To Liam he gave a notebook with endless pages, along with a pencil that resharpened itself and its eraser refilled the next day, but the book never grew heavy. He could also think of a page he wanted to view and he'd flip right to it. As for me, North gave me a crystal orb.

"Oh, no, you don't have to give me a present," I protested. "You've already given me way too much already."

North winked, crouching in front of me. "Trust me. This will come in handy. When you are in times of trouble, wave your hand over it like this-" He showed me. "-then smash it onto the floor!"

Blinking, I tried to comprehend what he just said. "You want me to _smash_ it?" North nodded vigorously. "But why?"

"Trust me," he repeated. "When the time comes, you must follow my instructions. But you must do it at the exact right time, and be very careful with it, okay? It is very delicate." He stood up and walked over to the other Guardians.

"Unfortunately, we can't transport you," Bunny said dryly. "You'll have to travel by land, on foot. Or dragon." He nodded to Hiccup.

"Good luck!" North and Tooth called, while Sandy waved energetically. With Blaze and Toothless circling above our heads, we ventured out into the forest.

**It's short, yeah, my apologies. But I'm feeling too lazy to do anymore for this chapter, so I suppose this will have to do. Keep calm and FAN people! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I took a swig from my water bottle and pushed aside a pesky branch. Ahead of me, Rapunzel analyzed the plants. She had cut her long hair as soon as we'd left, pinning it up to slow its rapid growth. She had placed a camouflage army cap on her head to help blend in with our surroundings. Meanwhile, Jack was wearing his normal blue hoodie and his hair shown whiter than ever. I winced whenever I saw his bare head, afraid it might give us away.

Blaze swooped down and perched gently on my shoulder, her talons not digging into my skin anymore as I had had Hiccup add leather shoulder pads into my clothes so I could have her perching on me without me feeling any pain. I reached up a gloved hand to stroke her soft, feathery wings. I caught Jack watching and made a face at him, which he returned.

When Rapunzel finally called for us to stop, we rested in an alcove, sitting on the soft, dewy grass that the sun had not reached yet. We reached into our packs and took out sandwiches and cookies and fruit. While the Big Four sat in the middle, Liam was eating off to the side. I joined him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

Liam gave me his customary shrug. "I don't know. We're going into the heart of the most powerful person in the universe's lair? Forgive me for being a little worried about that."

"She's a supernovella, and so am I. Aren't we equal in strength?"

"No," said Liam. He shook his head. "She's tapped into more of her abilities, while you're only capable of doing a fraction of your powers. You're not strong enough to be equal or greater than Skye Fire yet."

"Oh," was my reply. "Well that sucks."

He laughed a little at that. "What's your favorite color?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um, purple. Why?" I looked at him.

"Just wanted to know."

"What's _your_ favorite color, then?" I challenged.

Liam smiled. "I don't think I have one. I like many colors."

"Oh, come on, don't squirm your way out! All right, let me ask you another one then: What's your favorite food?"

"Pasta," he replied immediately. "I love pasta, all kinds. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I'm guessing you are, too?"

He nodded. "I'm turning 17 in a few months, though."

"Cool," I said. "Do you have any siblings?"

At that question, he looked away. I felt sadness radiate from him. Yeah, I could sense feelings. So what? That's not important right now. "I have a brother," he told me quietly. "His name . . . was Dexter. He's my little brother."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hushed as well.

"I had to leave him because I needed to pursue my own dreams. I'll never forget the look of sadness mixed with betrayal on his face when I walked away from home." He gazed at the trees.

I placed a hand on his shoulder carefully, not wanting to startle him from his dreamlike state. "Listen, Liam, I have a brother, too, named Noah. He's older than me. I also have a little sister named Kaitlyn Jane, or just Kaitlyn. So I know what it feels like to miss your family." He turned to look at me.

"Hey, you too!" Jack shouted. We both jumped and turned to see him waving his arms. "We're going now! Let's get a move on!"

Liam and I laughed a little and helped each other stand up. "All right, all right! Calm yourself, Frost!" I called, making Liam snort as he tried to hide his laughter. I gave him a playful, teasing wink before setting off on our journey again.

* * *

When we reached the heart of the forest (and we knew, thanks to Hiccup's solar/liquid-powered GPS, which could run on sunlight and any liquid: water, saliva, even blood, which I shudder at the thought of), it was nearly sunset. It made us temporarily forget where we were and what we were doing as we stared at the beautiful colors.

Jack shook his head. "Too much sun for me." He flew off to stay in the shade, a little off from us.

"It seems . . . quiet. Peaceful even," I remarked. I withdrew my sword. "Too quiet."

Merida nodded in agreement as she nocked an arrow, pulling back her bowstring carefully in preparation for a free-for-all. I was a little worried about what would or wouldn't happen.

"We have to be alert," I informed the others. "The enemy could appear at any time. We should find a less . . . open space to set up camp."

"But it's getting late," Rapunzel pointed out worriedly. "What if we can't find another place?"

"We will," Hiccup said. "Don't worry, Rapunzel, I won't get us lost." She smiled at him gratefully and Jack glared out into the distance as the others began walking. I fell behind to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I know it's gonna take a while, but we'll get there eventually," I told him with a smile. He looked startled.

"Uh, yeah. I just . . . I've never been camping before. So I really don't know what to do." He was acting more awkwardly than the average teenage boy. But then again, he wasn't an average teenage boy. And he didn't answer the REAL question I'd asked, but I decided not to push him to his snapping point.

I caught up with Liam. "So, what's the plan?"

"We get some rest after dinner, then tomorrow we can lay out or battle plan." He yawned and mussed up his hair. "I'm too tired to even hold a pencil correctly." I shook my head and laughed a little at that.

Soon we found a cozy little alcove to set up our tents, which were light and bigger on the inside. It was like a luxury apartment inside the tent. It even had electricity, cable TV, Internet, and hot, running water.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," I told Merida and Rapunzel as I gaped at the space, but both just chuckled and shoved me onto the couch playfully as they went to get ready to take showers.

I sighed and opened up a book to read. We were going to have to continue our trek tomorrow. I was feeling too tired to even take a shower, though I knew I had to. I stank. I closed the book and gazed at the ceiling. Tomorrow we would or wouldn't go face to face with the most powerful person in the universe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had online restrictions so I can't get on as often as I used to, but here's my terrible chapter! *nervous laughter***

**Chapter 15**

I was wide awake and ready by the time the others left the tents, yawning and stretching and staring at our surroundings, still bleary-eyed from sleep. I glared at my brown hiking boots and camouflaged pants as I sat on a nearby stump.

"Come on, people, we don't have time to lose!" I shouted at them.

"Don't get your bowstring so tight, ah'm moving!" Merida yelled back. Everyone hurried to pack up and get dressed as I studied Bunny's and North's hand-drawn map of the Forest of Fire. _Fitting name_, I thought dryly. _Must be why she chose this place._

"The irony," Liam noted dryly as if reading my thoughts as he laced up his boots.

"What irony?" I asked, though I already knew what he was talking about.

He sent me a pointed look. "Forest of Fire. Skye Fire. Don't you find that ironic?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about that," I said. "Maybe this forest is linked to her somehow . . ."

"What?" Liam asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking aloud." I stood. "Come on, it looks like the others are ready to go." I walked away, hearing him sigh and follow me.

* * *

The dense forest felt like a jungle and forest at the same time. I half expected to see a tiger jump at me, ready to strike.

"This place feels so exotic," Rapunzel commented, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. "It's so different from Corona!"

"Well, Punzie, you had a civilized kingdom. Here . . . it's the wild," Jack explained.

"Yeah, all sorts of animals live here," I added.

"Not just animals," Hiccup said grimly. "Other . . . _things_ exist here as well."

"Monsters, mystical creatures," I listed. "And more, too."

Liam shuddered. "I'd hate to have to run into the monsters, then. Or the 'more' part."

"You've taken karate since elementary school, right?" I asked. He nodded. "And plus you've got a sword. You'll be fine defending yourself from any . . . unfortunate incidents."

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "I don't think I want to know what those 'unfortunate incidents' are."

I nodded. "Anything can happen in the jungle," I sang.

"'Most anything can happen in the jungle," Rapunzel joined in. Merida groaned and ran ahead.

"Ah hate singing!" she yelled back at us. I laughed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was a bit . . ."

"Merida," Hiccup finished.

"Yeah, that's a good explanation for it," Jack agreed. I rolled my eyes as we trudged onward.

* * *

About a half hour later, we stopped to break and snack. We were so very rudely interrupted by a monster: an Onion Ghost. It's basically a spirit with the head of an onion. It looks kind of like a scarecrow. That floats. Listen, if you've ever played Rune Factory 3, you know what they look like.

It floated towards us and slapped me right across the face. "HEY!" I yelled, more surprised than hurt. Purely by reflexives, I pulled out my sword and slashed it, reducing it to a pile of dust that blew away in the wind.

The rest of the team looked at me with wide eyes. "Let's get out of here," I mumbled, sheathing my sword and readjusting the shield strapped to my arm. I set off at a speed walk and the others followed me silently.

I probably should've known . . . that was the first, but definitely not the last monster I'd kill. There were plenty more out there to get rid of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for this being so short, but I felt the need to update this long-neglected story. So here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

I whirled around when I heard screaming. "Merida!" Hiccup cried, running towards the sound of the noise. We raced after him, our weapons at ready. I drew my sword as we crashed into an open area.

"Unhand me, you-" Our feisty red-haired friend spat out a string of Scottish curses at the giant troll holding her in one arm. "You smell worse than a fungus en a sewer pit."

Rapunzel winced at her language, but kept her whip at strike-at-any-moment position.

"MERIDA!" I called out, and her head snapped towards us. Probably not the smartest thing I've ever done, because the troll looked at us as well and we kind of lost the element of surprise as he roared and spewed fire at us.

"Just our luck," Jack grumbled. "A fire-breathing troll. He's an ugly hazard." He used his stord to freeze the huge troll's mouth closed, buying us some time to attack him. It was a good thing I excelled in hand-to-hand combat as well as sword fighting, because those were the methods the humongous monster used. And when I say hand-to-hand combat, it's not like tackle-football or wrestling, or anything like that. Not in my case. I'm good at blocking attacks with my hands as well as throwing a good punch and a few kicks for good measure.

I summoned my energy and tried out a spell that gave me a huge, glowing avatar. It was a risky spell, for sure, and it would either make me burn up into a pile of ashes or would succeed. I crossed my fingers for luck and the spell actually, legitimately worked! I was now over 15 feet tall and was encased in a giant purple holographic version of myself. I grinned and shot my fist out to the troll, packing a punch worthy of the gods of Olympus. He flew backwards and my team moved in to attack. They spared the monster no mercy. The troll screamed and evaporated into dust.

I grinned, my avatar shrinking back down into my body. "That was awesome, you guys!" I cheered. "Now, let's go."

And with that, we ran off into the trees.


End file.
